mushroom_world_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Presidency of Woodes Rogers (2015--)
Presidency of Woodes Rogers 1st President of the Mushroom Kingdom / 104th Monarch of the Mushroom Kingdom Incumbent Assumed office November 15, 2015 Vice President: 'William Johnson '''Preceded by: '''Bowser Koopa Personal details '''Born: '''March 9, 1679 (age 50, transported to Mushroom Kingdom in the year 1721), Poole, Kingdom of England '''Nationality: '''English '''Political party: '''Business Conservative (''2R) '''Spouse: '''None '''Children: '''None '''Residence: '''Toadstool Castle '''Profession: '''King’s Privateer, Governor of the Bahamas, President of the Mushroom Kingdom '''Religion: '''Christian The '''Presidency of Woodes Rogers '''began at 7:00 P.M. on November 15, 2015, after the defeat of King Bowser Koopa at the Siege of Laveght. He was the first monarch following the government restructuring administered by Congress, which dictated that there will no longer be kings and presidents, but presidents and vice presidents. William Johnson was named 1st Vice President of the Mushroom Kingdom. Rogers was sworn in, as he was the current president during Koopa’s reign, and therefore, didn’t win an election. Right before being sworn in, he was the leader of the Mushroomian Resistance that was against the tyrannical actions of King Bowser. The Rogers Cabinet '''President: '''Woodes Rogers (2015--present) '''Vice President / Head of Congress: '''William Johnson (2015--present) '''Head of Foreign Relations Department: '''Haytham Kenway (2015--present) '''Head of Treasury Department: Isabelle Cani (2015--present) Head of War and Military Department: '''Henry Kenway (2015--present) '''Head of Energy Department: '''Dreambert Somniorum (2011--present) '''Head of Labor Department: Nabbit Rabbit (2012--present) Head of Health and Human Services Department: Benjamin Toadley (2008--present) Head of Education Department: Toadsworth Toad (1999--present) Head of Housing and Urban Growth Department: '''Tom Nook (2015--present) '''Head of Transportation Department: '''Elvin Gadd (2012--present) '''Head of Entertainment and Fine Arts Department: '''Shep Snifit, Sr. (2013--present) '''Head of Homeland Security Department: '''Kooper Aclium (2012--present) '''Head of Veterans Affairs Department: '''John Pitcairn (2015--present) Seven of fourteen of the Cabinet members during Woodes Rogers’ presidency were left over from the reign of James Toadstool, while the other seven were newly appointed by Woodes Rogers following the government restructuring. Inauguration Woodes Rogers was inaugurated as first president and one hundred and fourth monarch of the Mushroom Kingdom after the defeat of the tyrannical King Bowser Koopa at the Siege of Laveght on November 15, 2015. He delivered his inaugural address and his oath at 7:00 P.M. Presidency '''Anti-Tyrant Acts On his first day in office, Rogers and Kenway assisted Congress with establishing the Anti-Tyrant Acts that banned kings and queens, allowed Congress to take military action against the president, and provided a list of actions considered tyrannical by the monarch. Part of these Acts became Amendments XXIX and XXX in the Mushroom Kingdom Constitution, therefore creating the seventeenth version of the Constitution since the Kingdom’s creation in 1432. Rogers decided to keep the name the Mushroom Kingdom (despite there being no more kings) out of respect for past rulers and generations. The Treaty of Prolonged Peace On November 20, 2015, Rogers signed a treaty with the Nightmare Bloodline that established peace between those who sided with the dark side of the Dreamies and the Mushroom Kingdom. Kenway Mansion was built on the far west of Decalburg as a dedication to this alliance. Rogers also allowed the Assassin Brotherhood to continue peacefully, provided they don’t interfere with kingdom affairs. A Cure for Conduits One of the promises Woodes Rogers made during his inauguration was that he would defeat the Conduit Bio-Terrorist groups in the Kingdom once and for all. He made the police forces in the Mushroom Kingdom crack down on Conduit activities. If any Conduit was found in the streets, they would immediately either be taken to a jail or a hospital. Rogers set Dr. Benjamin Toadley to work on finding a cure for Conduits. In January, Toadley was able to remove the Conduit powers from all Conduits. Though some disapproved of Rogers’ actions, he said that peace had once again been restored to the Kingdom and that the phrase “bio-terrorist” would never have to be used again. Smashville’s Annexation On December 25, 2015, Rogers brought the nation of Smashville into the Mushroom Kingdom. Rulers of the country had been fighting for 200 years to make Smashville a state, and Woodes Rogers finally pulled it off. The Smashville-owned Tortimer Island also became part of the Mushroom Kingdom, but not as its own state. Renewal of the Treaty of Harmony In early January 2016, Woodes Rogers renewed the Treaty of Harmony with the Umbra Witches, which stated that the Mushroom Kingdom would aid the Umbra Witches in any conflict because of the noble sacrifices they made for the Kingdom during the World War in 1823, as well as because of all of the torture they had to endure while being held captive by the Koopa Empire shortly after. Furthermore, Woodes Rogers worked with Congress to extend the expiration date of the Treaty of Harmony. While it previously had to be renewed every 30 years, it was changed to 50. Reforming the Arkham Knight’s Militia After Woodes Rogers was briefly held captive in his own castle by the Arkham Knight (Jason Todd) and rescued by Batman, Woodes Rogers used a tactic from his past in the West Indies. He gave the members of the Arkham Knight’s Militia a parlay—they could all join the Mushroom Kingdom Army and / or become citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom or they would all be killed on sight if they ever worked with the Arkham Knight in the Mushroom Kingdom again. 567 members of the Arkham Knight’s Militia joined the Mushroom Kingdom Army while 250 became citizens and 183 went elsewhere on the Mushroom World planet. It is possible they are still conspiring with the Arkham Knight. Woodes Rogers also adopted the militia tanks (all kinds—Rattlers, Cobras, etc.) and drones into the Mushroom Kingdom Army. He called this the first step of strengthening the military power of the Mushroom Kingdom and making them a force to be reckoned with across the globe. Templar Ideals Shape the Nation Woodes Rogers made it one of his major goals to extend the reach of the Templar Order and its goals and ideals across the Mushroom Kingdom. So far, he has been the only Templar Grand Master ever to publicly announce the presence of the secret organization and the Mushroom Kingdom has been only one of two countries (the other being Termina) to willingly accept Templar ideals and put them into practice. By the end of January 2016, more than 4,000 had joined the Templar Order. Woodes Rogers called this “the Mushroom Kingdom’s Enlightenment.” Thousands preached the message of order and structure in the streets and at churches. Some Christian groups adopted Templar beliefs into their own belief system. People spoke out in the streets against the radical Assassins. Unsurprisingly, Woodes Rogers spreading the Templar ideals made the Assassin Brotherhood very angry. They soon launched a plot to destroy the Kingdom. The Religion Acceptance Act On February 2, 2016, Woodes Rogers passed the Religion Acceptance Act, which made all religions (with a few specified exceptions) legal in the Mushroom Kingdom. He released an altered version of Constitution Amendment XV, as a result of this act. It says that “any religion that does not promote violence or hate in its holy book, texts, or guidelines will now be allowed in the Mushroom Kingdom. As always, the Kingdom will be a religion of free speech and you will have every right to express your religion. However, the Mushroom Kingdom was founded on Christian beliefs and that should still be respected.” The Religion Acceptance Act was passed after 68% of Congress accepted the law. Touring of the Kingdom On February 8, 2016, Woodes Rogers announced that he would be touring some major cities in every state of the Mushroom Kingdom as a chance to make his values known and become a friend of the public. He will also give a few speeches, attend social events, and go to church along the way. He is going to be returning to the capital in Heart on April 10. Rogers also made it clear that he would still be continuing his presidential duties throughout the trip. The Murder-Bias Crisis When Rogers was touring Star Road on February 17, riots broke out across the nation declaring that Rogers was extremely biased towards the Templar cause. Some Republicans called the president a “control-obsessed Templar and not a country-loving conservative.” Those who approve of Rogers called this the Murder-Bias Crisis, making fun of both the fact that the protestors seemed to favor the Assassin Brotherhood, which “endorses murder” and are also biased against Templars. Critics of the Murder-Bias Crisis said that Rogers gave the Assassins a fair chance and that they broke the law too many times. Despite three months worth of what some people called “Assassin terrorism,” as of February 17, Rogers still had not taken any action on the issue. He is scheduled to speak on the Murder-Bias Crisis as well as the perceived terrorism in the Christian capital of the Mushroom Kingdom—Yorktown, North Christon. War in Hoshido and Nohr On February 20, while Rogers was in Petalburg, he was nearly assassinated by several Nohr citizens, including Corrin and Leo. Angered, he visited the Nohr and Hoshido Kingdoms for peace talks with Connor Kenway. He was turned away by both Kingdoms, who seemed to harbor some sort of a grudge with the Mushroom Kingdom. When it was announced the Hoshido Kingdom was going to attack the Nohr on the very same day, Rogers decided to help the Nohr because they were “a bit more hospitable.” However, even though the Nohr clearly won the battle, Commander Kooper Aclium was confronted by Leo and told it was the “Mushroom Kingdom’s fault Corrin was captured.” Corrin was safely returned to the Nohr Kingdom alive and without injury less than an hour later. Woodes Rogers gave a speech on that very same day, saying that the Hoshido and Nohr Kingdoms didn’t pose a threat to the Mushroom Kingdom and that they wouldn’t be taking any military action. However, this statement turned out to just be a reassuring one for Mushroomian citizens. Four days later, Rogers secretly sent a squadron of his best troops in the military led by Kooper and Kenway to take the Nohr Royal Family hostage and bomb the castle. Leo, Corrin, Xander, Camilla, and Elise were all interrogated by President Rogers personally as prisoners of war and then were negotiated out of their release secretly by former monarch James Toadstool. Approval Rating 52% Approve 48% Disapprove *as of February 25, 2016 Day-by-Day Presidency 'November 2015 ' * 'November 15: '''Bowser Koopa is defeated at the Siege of Laveght and released of the dangerous powers of the Apple, a First Civilization artifact. Woodes Rogers takes the oath of office at 7:00 P.M. and delivers his inaugural address at 8:00 P.M. * '''November 16-17: '''President Rogers and Vice President Johnson work with Congress to create the Anti-Tyrant Acts, a group of rules limiting the power of the presidency, or monarch office, as well as increasing the say Congress would have in the monarch’s actions. * '''November 18: '''President Rogers gives a speech about the Anti-Tyrant Acts, thereby putting them into action. * '''November 19: '''President Rogers attends a confidential meeting with Vice President Johnson, his Cabinet, the Commanders of the Mushroom Kingdom Military, and the Governors of all 37 states to get an idea of the state of the nation. * '''November 20: '''President Rogers signs the Treaty of Prolonged Peace with the Nightmare Bloodline, ensuring security and stability with both the “Light” and Nightmare side of the Dreamy Bloodline. * '''November 21: '''President Rogers orders the building of the Kenway Mansion in Decalburg, as a gift to Connor Kenway and his family for their continued support of the Mushroom Kingdom. * '''November 22: '''President Rogers delivers a speech regarding the Assassin Brotherhood, stating they would be allowed to remain active in the Mushroom Kingdom provided they didn’t interfere with private affairs. * '''November 23-25, 27: '''President Rogers appoints seven new members to his Cabinet. * '''November 26: '''President Rogers attends a Thanksgiving dinner and gives a speech at the event. * '''November 28: '''President Rogers announces his full dedication to improving the police force around the nation. He begins the process of enlisting more than 50,000 new officers and personnel on this day. '''December 2015 ' * 'December 2: '''President Rogers announces the success of his Citizen Protection Plan and says that 53,628 members of the police force had joined the ranks. * '''December 3: '''President Rogers visits the Mushroom Kingdom Military Headquarters in Flint, Heart (named after Garrison Flint, former Commander of the Mushroom Kingdom Marine Corps and King of the Mushroom Kingdom). * '''December 6: '''President Rogers signs a bill called the Mars Hill Wealth Act, which would increase housing and job opportunities for those in poverty “in the Christmas spirit.” * '''December 11: '''President Rogers speaks out on a Conduit terrorist attack in a Native American Reservation on December 10. * '''December 12: '''President Rogers signs a bill increasing security on Native American Reservations as well as creating more across the nation. On December 12, there had only been around 347. * '''December 16: '''President Rogers visits a riot promoting Conduit rights and gives a speech, much to the distaste of the protestors. * '''December 17: '''President Rogers gives a speech at Castle, Heart regarding Conduit / Bio-terrorism in the Mushroom Kingdom and says they will “crack down on terrorism under his administration.” * '''December 18: '''President Rogers visits the country of Smashville, hoping to make it the 38th state. * '''December 20: '''President Rogers gives the Health and Human Services Department permission to work on a cure for the “Conduit disease,” as he called it. * '''December 23: '''President Rogers hosts a Toadstool Castle Christmas Dinner, which is said to have boosted his approval ratings by a large margin. According to a guest, “I initially saw Rogers as a bit of a cold person. All he talks about is the military and Conduits. Seeing him in person, he really is a great guy. He’s very personable.” * '''December 24: '''President Rogers attends a Christmas Dinner at Kenway Mansion. * '''December 25: '''Smashville is annexed as the 38th state of the Mushroom Kingdom, including the small Tortimer Island. President Rogers also attends a Catholic church. * '''December 26: '''The Mars Hill Wealth Act is officially passed by Congress. '''January 2016 ' * 'January 7: '''President Rogers gives his first State of the Union address, which former King Bowser Koopa attends. * '''January 9: '''President Rogers renews the Treaty of Harmony, an alliance between the Umbra Witches and the Mushroom Kingdom, made during the World War of the 1820s. He also changes the expiration date from every 30 years to every 50 years. * '''January 13: '''President Rogers “crashes” yet another Conduit riot and gives a speech on peace. * '''January 14: '''President Rogers declares a national state of emergency following a Conduit rebellion in the state of Decalburg and demands that police round up all of the Conduits. * '''January 17: '''The Toadley Cure for Conduits is officially given out to all known Conduits in the Mushroom Kingdom. * '''January 19: '''President Rogers is held captive in his own castle by the Arkham Knight’s Militia, after the latter attempted to attack Paradisa. He is rescued by Batman later that night. * '''January 20: '''President Rogers announces his Knight Reform Plan, which he calls the first step to making the Mushroom Kingdom a stronger military power. He says that all members of the Arkham Knight’s Militia must become members of the Mushroom Kingdom Army and / or become citizens of the Kingdom or simply just leave the Kingdom and be shot in sight if they were found inside the country’s borders. 537 members of the Militia joined the Army, 250 just became citizens, and 183 went elsewhere on the planet. * '''January 22: '''Henry Kenway, Head of the War and Military Department adopts all of the Knight Militia weapons, including tanks and sentry guns, making them all new Mushroom Kingdom forces. * '''January 23: '''President Rogers meets with Zelda Hyrule, Queen of Hyrule, the first meeting he had with any foreign nation leader. * '''January 24: '''Head of Foreign Relations Department Haytham Kenway departs for Hyrule to discuss details about the relationship between the two Kingdoms. * '''January 27: '''President Rogers meets with Fredrik Tushar, President of Snowmadia at the border between the state of Glacier and the country of Snowmadia. * '''January 29: '''President Rogers gives a speech at Toadstool Castle regarding his Templar ideals and his plan to have the Mushroom Kingdom become the second country (Termina would be the first) to accept Templar beliefs and put them into practice. From November 15, 2015 to January 31, 2016, more than 4,000 had willingly joined the Templar Order. This caused President Rogers to coin the phrase “Mushroom Kingdom’s Enlightenment.” * '''January 30: '''President Rogers signs a bill called the Religion Acceptance Act, which would allow any religions that do not promote violence in their holy texts in the Mushroom Kingdom. '''February 2016 ' * '''February 2: '''The Religion Acceptance Act is quickly passed by Congress. * '''February 6: '''Haytham Kenway departs to Kyrat to discuss relations with the Mushroom Kingdom and possible statehood or territory opportunities. * '''February 8—April 10: '''President Rogers begins a tour of the Mushroom Kingdom, visiting two cities in every single state. He visits 26 states for two days each and the other 12 states for one day. He returned to Heart on April 10. He said he began the trip in order to make his values known and become a friend of the public across the nation. He, of course, continued his presidential business throughout the trip. * '''February 11: '''President Rogers honors the completion of the Sprixie Kingdom Memorial at the state of Sprixi during his tour. The Memorial is dedicated to all of the citizens of the Sprixie Kingdom (which is what Sprixi was known as before it became a state) that died as unnecessary casualties during the Mushroom-Koopa War. * '''February 13: '''President Rogers speaks with war heroes on the others side of the Mushroom-Koopa War in Laveght. * '''February 17: '''The Murder-Bias Crisis, as it is called by Rogers supporters, breaks out across the Mushroom Kingdom. Assassin Brotherhood supporters say that President Rogers is incredibly biased for Templars and not for equality in the nation. Even Republicans spoke out against him, calling him a “control-obsessed Templar and not a country-loving conservative.” * '''February 18: '''President Rogers gives a speech on wildlife conservation during his visit to Subcon. * '''February 20: '''Several citizens of the Nohr Kingdom attempt to assassinate President Rogers. He visits the Hoshido and Nohr Kingdoms to have peace talks and he is demanded to leave. He then continues his trip around the Mushroom Kingdom. * '''February 21: '''President Rogers visits the James Toadstool Monument in Petalburg. * '''February 23: '''President Rogers gives a speech on gun control and homeland security at Dinosaur Land. * '''February 24: '''Haytham Kenway returned from Kyrat with Pagan Min and Ajay Ghale as his prisoners. President Rogers sent a battalion of troops to the Nohr Kingdom to bomb the castle and take the Royal Family hostage. Rogers interrogated both the Kyrat and Nohr Royal Families before releasing them from captivity. * '''February 25: '''President Rogers visited the Cancolio Toadley Museum in North Christon. * '''February 26: '''President Rogers is scheduled to speak at Yorktown, North Christon, the Christian capital of the Mushroom Kingdom, regarding the Assassin Brotherhood. Category:Event Category:Monarchies Category:Mushroom Kingdom Category:Government